Race for the Golden Treasure/Gallery/2
Pirate Crusher on the trail S3E16 Crusher and Pickle on their pirate ship.png S3E16 Pickle "Isn't this great".png S3E16 Pickle "A couple of pirates".png S3E16 Pickle "To unlock a treasure".png S3E16 Crusher excited to find the golden treasure chest.png S3E16 Pickle checking his "map".png S3E16 Pickle "Spaghetti!".png S3E16 Crusher confused "Spaghetti?".png S3E16 Crusher looks at Pickle's "map".png S3E16 It's a restaurant menu.png S3E16 Pickle surprised by his map choice.png S3E16 Crusher "We're never gonna find those keys now".png S3E16 Pegwheel's ship passes by behind Crusher and Pickle.png S3E16 Pickle "We could always ask Blaze".png S3E16 Crusher and Pickle see Pegwheel's ship.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel with the blue sapphire key.png S3E16 Crusher dejected.png S3E16 Pickle "Let it go and move on".png S3E16 Crusher "Or...".png S3E16 Crusher gets out a fishing pole.png S3E16 Crusher casts his line.png S3E16 Crusher misses.png S3E16 Pickle "That's okay".png S3E16 Pickle "You caught something almost as good".png S3E16 Crusher "What did I get?".png S3E16 Pickle watching the fishing line.png S3E16 Crusher got a tickling octopus.png S3E16 Tickling octopus starts tickling Crusher.png S3E16 Crusher's ship spins out of control.png Next stop S3E16 Pegwheel's ship sailing on.png S3E16 Pegwheel sings "Oh, looking for keys is what we do".png S3E16 Pegwheel and pirates sing together.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ check the map.png S3E16 One key is found.png S3E16 Two are left.png S3E16 The red ruby key is in a rocky cave.png S3E16 Pegwheel "You mean sort of like".png S3E16 Pegwheel sees the cave.png S3E16 Cave close-up.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Well, what do you know?".png S3E16 Pegwheel "Full sail to the cave!".png S3E16 Pirates "To the cave!".png S3E16 Ship reaches the cave.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel enter the cave.png Lava cave S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel drive through the cave.png S3E16 Pegwheel feels hot.png S3E16 AJ "Look out!".png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel see lava.png S3E16 Where's the key.png S3E16 Zoom through the lava cave.png S3E16 Big pool of lava.png S3E16 Key shining nearby.png S3E16 Red ruby key spotted.png S3E16 How will we get there.png S3E16 Pegwheel "I've got just the thing".png S3E16 Pegwheel presents his pirate bridge maker.png S3E16 Blaze and AJ "Pirate bridge maker?".png S3E16 Pegwheel explains about the pirate bridge maker.png S3E16 Help us make a bridge.png S3E16 We need a straight bridge piece.png S3E16 Pegwheel slams on the bridge maker.png S3E16 Bridge buttons spinning around.png S3E16 Button choices.png S3E16 Pegwheel pressing the "straight" button.png S3E16 Bridge maker beginning to move.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel follow the bridge maker.png S3E16 Bridge maker making a straight piece.png S3E16 Bridge maker slowing down.png S3E16 Pegwheel praises the bridge maker.png S3E16 Now we need a curved piece.png S3E16 Pegwheel banging the bridge maker again.png S3E16 More button choices.png S3E16 Pegwheel presses the "curved" button.png S3E16 Bridge maker starts making a curved piece.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel jump across the curved bridge.png S3E16 Pegwheel "We're almost at the key".png S3E16 Red ruby key up ahead.png S3E16 We need a piece that zigzags.png S3E16 Pegwheel spins the machine one last time.png S3E16 Last button choices.png S3E16 Pegwheel presses the "zigzag" button.png S3E16 Bridge maker starts making a zigzag.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel nearing the key.png S3E16 Blaze flips over Pegwheel.png S3E16 Blaze gets the red ruby key.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel drive back through the cave.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel exit the cave.png S3E16 Blaze and Pegwheel return to the ship.png S3E16 AJ shows the map to the viewer.png S3E16 Two keys found.png S3E16 Green emerald key remains.png S3E16 Pegwheel "Set sail, crew".png S3E16 Pegwheel "We're off to find the last key!".png S3E16 Ship leaves the cave.png Crusher in pursuit S3E16 Crusher parks his ship next to the cave.png S3E16 Crusher spies on Pegwheel's ship again.png S3E16 Blaze has two keys now.png S3E16 Pickle "That's two more than you have".png S3E16 Pickle "Blaze has two keys and you have zero".png S3E16 Crusher "He's not gonna have those keys for long".png S3E16 Crusher gets out his fishing pole again.png S3E16 Fishing pole flies through the air.png S3E16 Crusher misses again.png S3E16 Pickle "You may not have gotten".png S3E16 Crusher got two tickling octopuses.png S3E16 Crusher dismayed.png S3E16 Crusher getting tickled again.png S3E16 Ship spins away again.png To return to the Race for the Golden Treasure episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries